Impossible (Midnight Coffee fanfic)
by Hidden Berserker
Summary: Dmitri liked to think that in this day and age that the definition for impossible was rather stretched. However, when a sassy little vampire falls into his and his best friend, Matt's life, he's going to have to reevaluate if impossible even exists.


**Hey this is just a fanfiction that I'm dedicating to this Webtoon that I adore called Midnight Coffee and since I specialize in OC's I instantly thought of a oc that would fit famously into this continuity! This goes out to the creator of said comic, Red Ram. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

About a month ago, the company that my friend and I work for transferred us to a small coastal town. Winter was just starting and it was hard for Matt to adapt to the rough weather. I on the other hand grew up in Alaska with my Mom, so I was used to it. This also meant that Matt would rely on me for warmth when his clothes failed to retain his. I kept telling him that it was just temporary but I don't know if that worked.

On June 6th, Matt and I went drinking with our coworkers and my red haired friend ended up drinking more than usual. I thought walking home would cool his head some because he said that he was feeling dizzy. When we got tour building's block is when we first saw them. We knew the face of everyone living nearby, that's why we knew that we'd never seen them before. I admired their long wavy blonde hair and nice clothes, my hands itching to translate them to paper. However, it was unusual that on the coldest night of the year, they seemed completely unaffected. Maybe they were like me? I noticed that Matt would now join me on the balcony of our apartment more often as I drew the person sitting on the bench.

* * *

The next day, he finally verbally spoke about them. "What's the story of someone who reads alone? Outside? At night? In winter? Isn't she lonely?" he asked, sending me a pointed look. I didn't bother to say that I wasn't sure whether or not that person was male or female because that would open up a discussion that I really didn't feel like going into right now. "What about her family? Friends? Does she have a love story to tell?"

* * *

The day after, I got tired of his constant questions that I couldn't answer, "You know what Matt? If you're so worried, then why don't we get them some coffee to warm them up?" I handed Matt my thicker fur-lined jacket and slipped on my leather jacket, scarf, gloves, and hat for appearances sake.

I paid for all of our coffee since I was feeling generous today and felt like splurging on my friend. He was the one to address the mysterious person as I simply looked over his shoulder to assess them. "Sorry for the interruption miss, but with this cold weather, at least drink something to warm you up," it was always adorable to see how awkward Matt was around people he thought were pretty.

They gave us a small smile as they accepted the coffee, "Ahem, thank you but you might want to reconsider the 'miss.'"

"Eh?" Matt asked in shock before the words finally registered to him. "Are you a guy?!" He coughed and tried to recover when I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry about my friend. He had the impression that you were a lady," the blonde man sent me a wary look, since this was my first time adding to the conversation, before letting out a sigh.

"So these past few days, he thought I was some kind of damsel in distress?" he asked. "That's rather naïve."

"Huh? You knew?" Matt asked in shock.

"You were attempting to be discreet?" I asked with just as much shock.

The man nodded in agreement and sent us a playful smirk, "You're kinda intense."

"Fuck, I feel like an idiot – and not a word out of you Dmitri!" he sent me an accusatory glare to which I returned with a shit-eating grin and a chuckle.

"I wasn't going to say anything," I said as I settled onto the bench

"Yeah, right," he scoffed in disbelief.

"It's not that big a deal," the mystery man waved off Matt's worries.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to break the ice, "Are you from here?"

"No I moved about a month ago," he replied, leaning forward to see me better.

"Where are you staying?" Matt asked, looking between us with interest.

"In the same building as you two," he replied.

"I've never seen you," I stated with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The blonde gave a sheepish smile, "I'm not the outdoor type." Matt accepted that answer but something smelled off about this person.

"It's so cold! Doesn't it bother you?" Matt asked, just to make sure there wasn't another silence.

"No, I love winter! Besides, I was born in Russia so this cold doesn't affect me at all," the man explained.

I let out a deep sigh as I thought back to my mom and family, "I hear ya. This isn't even as cold as Alaska's warmest winter. This, little baby is used to warm weather."

"Shut up, Dmitri!" Matt snapped playfully before returning his attention to the blonde. "But how come you don't have an accent?"

"I left a long time ago," the mystery man said, staring out at the city with a sad, dazed look. I could see blood rushing into Matt's cheeks and smirked in amusement. Matt looked like he was getting uncomfortable and I could tell that his nose was going to get runny pretty soon.

"Head on back, Matt before you catch a cold," I said, ruffling his head with my large hands. The red head grumbled in protest but acquiesced nonetheless.

"Thanks for the coffee!" the blonde called as Matt walked away.

The air seemed to get colder as I turned my steely grey gaze onto the blonde, refraining from growling as I attempted to be civil. "What are you?" I asked without hesitation.

His blue eyes widened as he tried to feign innocence, "I don't kno –"

"Please don't insult my intelligence by feigning ignorance. We both know what I'm talking about and I don't really care what you are so long as you don't intend on hurting Matt," I cut him off as I stood up, standing directly in front of him so I could lean in close to get my message across. "I'd rather be your friend than your enemy but if I find out that Matt got hurt and you were the cause, you _will_ be sorry." Without waiting for his reply, I began to walk away, discarding my coffee cup in a nearby trash can as I returned to the apartment.

* * *

 **3** **RD** **POV**

The blonde man, Levka watched Dmitri walk away, he allowed his smirk to appear on his face as red appeared around his blue irises. "It looks as though my neighbors are rather interesting," he said, taking a sip of his coffee, ignoring the slight blush that appeared on his face.

A few days later, Matt and Dmitri met up with Levka once more to give him a fluffy blanket to keep him warm. Levka eagerly accepted the blanket, absolutely adoring the gift. "M-my! Thanks, but why?"

"I don't want you to catch a cold," Matt retorted, avoiding the blonde's gaze. Levka stared intensely at him before noticing that Dmitri was holding another blanket.

"Is that for me too?" he asked curiously.

"No," Dmitri answered bluntly. "This one's for Matt." With that, the ravenette tossed the bright red fabric over his redheaded friend's shoulders. Levka inwardly cooed at how adorable they were, slightly jealous that he didn't have any friends that would do that for him. "We also brought you coffee," Dmitri added as he handed over a foam cup of coffee.

"Oh? That I really like! Your coffee is delicious!" this time neither Matt nor Dmitri had their own coffee and politely waited for Levka to drink his coffee before initiating any conversation.

However, Levka, beat them to it, "By the way, my name is Levka, and yours?"

"Matt," the red head responded with a slight blush, "and this is my friend Dmitri. Sorry, but we'll have to take off because we have to wake up early tomorrow."

"O-okay," Levka replied hesitantly.

"W-would you mind if we come back tomorrow?" Matt asked hesitantly, looking to Dmitri for help.

Levka smiled brightly at the pair, "Please come back!" The blonde snuck a suggestive smirk to Dmitri, causing the ravenette to attempt to hide his blush by turning his face away.

"Ok," Matt grumbled as he stood from the bench.

"Thanks for everything," Levka said as he lightly giggled at both Matt and Dmitri's embarrassment.

"No problem," with that Matt and Dmitri left the blonde to sit on his own, the latter waving lazily on the way.

* * *

After that, the pair started to arrive every night. They drank coffee but didn't talk that much, until a month later. It was the first time he ran into him inside the building. He was leaning against the wall next to what they assumed was his apartment. He looked awful, as though he was about to be sick. Matt rushed out to check on him, calling out to the blonde. "Hey Levka!" he said in concern. "Are you okay?"

Levka noticed them and for a moment, Dmitir could have sworn that the blonde sent him a desperately panicked look, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. "Oh, hello I'm a bit tired today," Levka weakly greeted.

However, Matt wasn't listening as he closed in on the blonde, "Let me help you."

"No I'm okay really, thanks," Levka protested as he leaned away from Matt's touch.

However when Matt took his hand, his eyes widened in alarm, "You're freezing!"

"No, it's normal don't worry," Levka tried to explain as Dmitri joined them with a large fluffy blanket, that he'd grabbed from his room, cocooning it around the blonde as he lifted him despite his protests. "Hey, put me down!"

"This is exactly what we were worried about," Dmitri rumbled when Levka's struggles abruptly ended as he slumped against Dmitri's broad chest.

"Ugh, boys," Levka rasped as he pressed his face into the blankets, allowing Dmitri's pleasant scent to envelope him.

"Don't pass out yet," Matt cooed soothingly. "Which one is your apartment?"

"The one across from yours," this sparked Matt's interest.

"What?! I thought it was empty! Have you been there all this time?" Levka didn't give a reply because he was kind of on the verge of passing out.

"Matt, it's not the time for this," Dmitri admonished as he tried to rub warmth into the small blonde. Matt muttered an apology as he reached for the door.

"Where are the keys?" he asked.

"It's open," Levka replied and the redhead nodded, opening the door. What the roommates found of Levka's apartment wasn't what they were expecting. It was completely barren with exception of a few piles of books, a lamp, a couple of bags, and twin mattress in the corner with a thin blanket and barely there pillow on it.

Dmitri gently set Levka down on the mattress. "I can manage from here, thank you," neither of the men believed that for a minute but they acquiesced to his dismissal. "I need to rest," Levka huffed as he threw an arm over his eyes.

"If you need anything call us," Matt offered.

"Alright," Levka answered noncommittally as his neighbors hesitantly filed out of the bare apartment , leaning against the door as they shared worried glances.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Dmitri asked, uncertainly.

"I hope so. Come on, let's go home, we can check on him later," Matt said with a reassuring smile that was obviously forced.

* * *

The pair returned to their apartment each telling themselves that they'd see Levka outside reading again the next day. They periodically checked if he left his apartment but there wasn't a single sound to be heard from their neighbor. Neither dared to knock and find out. "I'm getting really worried, Matt," Dmitri said as he paced their kitchen one night.

"We can leave a note," Matt suggested earning a curiously tilted head from Dmitri.

"Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Matt retorted.

So, they wrote a simple note asking if Levka and slid it under his door. However there was no reply the next day and they even resorted to knocking on his door despite the amount of social anxiety it caused them. "Is he even still alive?" Matt asked his ravenette friend who simply shrugged in reply.

"You're probably just reading too much into it," Dmitri said reassuringly, though who he was reassuring was unknown to him. However, Matt did have a bad habit of reading too much into situations and worrying himself sick. "It's just a cold after all."

Matt sighed and his shoulders slumped in worry and exhaustion, "You're right, he'll be fine." However, the next day the redhead was singing a different tune entirely. "That's it! I'm breaking in!" he exclaimed in determination. "Please don't be dead," he muttered under his breath.

"I hope he doesn't call the police," Dmitri said as he followed Matt across the hall, not fooled at all by Matt's false bravado, able to see how much his friend was sweating profusely out of nervousness. He paused in front of the door and Dmitri was getting ready to break the door down for his friend when they heard a loud bonk to their immediately right. They both turned to see Levka collapsed on the ground.

"LEVKA!" they both exclaimed.

They rushed to his side. "Can you hear us?" Matt asked as Dmitri reached out to pick the blonde up.

"Don't touch me!" Levka shouted, slapping his hand away and sending the ravenette a warning glare. "Go away." Dmitri merely sent him an unimpressed stare as he reached for the blonde again only to receive the same treatment again.

"Come on, Levka," Matt pleaded, taken aback by the sudden hostility. "Let us help you."

Levka turned away from their worried gazes and tried to crawl back to his apartment. " I don't need your help, get the fuck out," he hissed.

This only served to irritate the pair. "You have quite the nerve to talk to us like that when you can't even stand on your feet," Matt growled as he curled his arms under Levka's slight frame.

"The fuck are you doing?" Levka demanded.

Dmitri's brows raised in shock as Matt lifted Levka in a bridal carry much to the blonde's chagrin, "I'm taking you to our apartment. It's warmer in there and obviously cleaner." Dmitri was honestly proud of Matt because he wasn't sure if he could carry Levka's weight. It was one of those moments where he was happy to be proven wrong.

"Put me down! I'm not a girl!" Levka protested rather belligerently.

"We know that stupid," Dmitri scoffed, not in the mood for Levka's sudden mood swing. "Now shut the fuck up and stop moving like a wild animal before Matt drops you."

"Come on in idiot," Matt spat venomously, causing the blonde to flinch.

Dmitri hurried out to grab the fluffy blanket out of Levka's unlocked apartment and returned as Matt was just about to leave the room. "This is dangerous," Levka rasped, "I need to leave."

"What?" Matt demanded in disbelief. "You're delusional calm down."

"SHUT UP! I'M ABOUT TO LOSE IT!" Levka shouted hysterically as he clutched the sides of his head before collapsing into a heap of moans.

"We're not leaving you like this, can you –" Matt gasped as all of a sudden, Levka was lunging toward him. He would have tackled Matt if Dmitri hadn't have grabbed the blonde by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Levka was hissing, growling, and spitting as he tried to get out of Dmitri's inhumanly strong grip only to freeze when the ravenette's thundering growl drowned his out.

"Calm the fuck down," he snarled, tightening his grip on the newly exposed vampire in warning. Levka seemed to get a hold of himself and finally seemed to recognize Dmitri and Matt. He was panting and gasping in shock at what he could have done.

"I'm sorry. I betrayed you both," Levka said, averting his gaze from the two men. Dmitri slowly released the blonde and allowed Levka's feet to touch the ground. Immediately, the blonde feel to his knees with his head bowed in shame. "I haven't fed in a while. I reached my limit. I'm so sorry boys," he sincerely apologized.

"…Vampire?" Matt muttered in shock, turning his gaze on Dmitri who also averted his silver eyes.

"I didn't bite you so you should be fine," Levka began to explain. "I'll leave now so I won't bother you two anymore."

This only served to piss off Matt and Dmitri. Matt roughly took a hold of Levka's wrist as Dmitri dropped down to their side. "How much do you need? The blood," Matt elaborated as he stared down the blonde. At Levka's uncomfortable silence, he impatiently squeezed Levka's hand, "Was it?"

"N-no," the blue eyed blonde finally answered softly. He looked like he was ready to cry when Matt pulled him towards his chest. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, but don't hurt me too much please," Levka looked to Dmitri with uncertainty who met his icy blue eyes with his own silver ones, answering his unspoken question with a single nod. Levka unsheathed his fangs and bit Matt.

* * *

Outside Matt and Dmitri's apartment, stood a pair of figures on a power line watching them. "Foolish child," the more feminine figure said coldly.

The male figure next to them leaned close, "What do we do mother?"

"Nothing," she answered bluntly.

"Eehh!?" the male exclaimed. "We're not gonna get him?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because your brother is an idiot and deserves this."

"So mean."

"What are you saying? I'm a great mother." The figures stiffened when they felt an intense gaze pinned on them. They took a closer look at the apartment and noticed that Dmitri was glaring at them as he removed Levka from Matt's neck and pressed the blonde to his own, pushing his shoulder length hair out of the way for the blonde's convenience. "At least he'll have a decent protector."

* * *

When Levka had his fill, he slumped against Dmitri drowsily, feeling extremely tired from finally being full after so long without satisfying his thirst. The ravenette noticed and lightly tugged on the blonde's hair to get his attention. "Get up," he ordered, wiping the blood off of the corners of Levka's mouth. Levka quietly did so and watched with tired curiosity as Dmitri lifted Matt and brought the red head to his bed so he could sleep peacefully. "Get Matt out of his work clothes while I make some coffee for you," he grabbed a towel and started gently cleaning his neck, tossing another to Levka who caught it with a muttered thanks.

"Dmitri!" Levka called out before the ravenette could fully leave the room, blushing a little when the silver gaze was returned to him in inquiry. "What…what are you?"

Dmitri blinked owlishly at the blonde before furrowing his brows, "I thought you would have figured that out by now." Levka returned the confused expression before his eyes widened in shock when a pair of white tipped black dog ears appeared atop Dmitri's head. "I'm a werewolf." Dmitri averted his gaze and prepared to leave once more when suddenly Levka was directly in his face, staring up at his ears in curiosity.

"I've never met a werewolf before," he said breathlessly as he began to massage Dmitri's ears, earning unwilling purrs from the ravenette. Both parties blushed, Dmitri out of embarrassment and Levka out of sheer adoration of the tall, rough looking male acting like an attention starved puppy as he leaned into the blonde's hands. Dmitri gently pushed Levka's hands away as he escaped into the kitchen, allowing Levka to see the black tail wagging over the waist band of his pants as well as the tight butt that the pants accentuated. "He's so adorable!"

* * *

 **Alright everybody! That's the end of chapter 1! I'll continue probably continue the series after Red Ram uploads some more chapters and I finish outlining some more chapters. Also, Ram, I hope you like my little addition. If you don't like my Oc joining the narrative but like I said, I specialize in oc's and wanted to see what this one will bring to the table especially considering that Levka loves Twilight. Remember to leave reviews to let me know how I'm doing as a writer.**


End file.
